GrimmIchi  Hogwarts Mission
by C.Unicorn
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are going to Hogwarts to protect a certain Harry Potter in his fifth year   Ichigo is the Zero Espada and Ichigo went over to the "dark side"   This is Yaoi. If ya don't like hardcore stuff, there is a red X button in the uppercorner
1. The Train Ride

Berry & Kitty on Hogwarts

_**~Grimmjow and Ichigo are going to Hogwarts to protect a certain Harry Potter in his fifth year~**_

_**Ichigo is the Zero Espada and Ichigo went over to the "dark side" **_

_**This is Yaoi. If ya don't like hardcore stuff, there is a red X button in the upper corner~ **.net/full/ 22 / 42 _

_This is Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo has no shirt under the jacket, and he has white Hakamas, like Aizen has in Hueco Mundo._

_Ichigos Hollow hole is on his neck. _

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

**"SCREAMING"**

"Letters and stuff"

_**Disclamier: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**~Grimmjow Jeagerjaques POV~**_

We were standing at King Cross station

Ichigo grinned, and said happily;

"Do you even know how to get there?"

"Yes I do, now shut up and walk through the damn wall"

Ichigo took my hand and dragged me through the wall, when we were through

People stared, can't blame them though, we had our Espada uniforms and our Hollow holes could be seen clearly.

"Come on Grimmy"

He dragged me into the train and threw me into a compartment, and sat down on my lap.

"Don't call me that berry" I started to nibble on his ear.

"G-grimmy. We're in public"

"That's not my name, and that hasn't stopped us before"

"W-well, normal pe-people can't see -Ahh- us"

I bit down on his tattoo,

"Gahh, haah"

I licked a trail to his hollow hole and started to suck on the edge. A moan. Delicious.

Then someone just **Had **to ruin it.

"Can we sit here?"

Ichigo pushed me away before they saw us doing... Erhhm, inappropriate things... But still sat in my lap

"Sure" Then he laid his head on my shoulder and dozed of.

_"Sometimes, it's hard to remember that he is the Zero Espada..."_

He elbowed me in the stomach

_"HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT?"_

I buried my nose in his hair.

"Berry, I'm bored"

"So what?"

"I'm still bored"

"Does it look like I care?"

"No"

"Good, cause I don't"

A girl with bushy hair sat across us

"I haven't seen you two here before, and I doubt that you're first years"

Ichigo looked at her with bored eyes

"You're right, we're supposed to protect the school this year"

A boy with black hair and glasses spoke up.

"You? Guards? You can't win against Voldemort if hell so froze to ice"

Ichigo laughed at that and it seemed to make the black haired boy angry.

"Shut up! You don't have any **IDEA OF HOW IT IS TO GET YOUR FAMILY KILLED RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!"**

"I kinda have an idea since I saw my mother die infront of me when I was nine, and I've seen hundreds of bodys, bruised and bloody, have you?" Ichigo looked at him with a little sad smile that made me wanna cut the head of the upnosy kid.

The black haired boy became quiet.

"I thought so" He nuzzled in my neck and dozed of again.

"Nee, Strawberry-Chan I'm hungry" He smashed my head into the wall. Hard. A dent after my head was formed, the Trio stared.

"My name is Ichigo, not Strawberry-Chan, Ichi-chan or anything else"

"But Strawberr-" He pushed my head further into the wall and dust fell down on the seat.

"You were gonna say?"

"Nothing" He removed his hand from my head.

"Good"

I brushed away the dust from my hair and sighed.

He looked on the trio and then he stretched a hand towards them

"My name is Ichigo Jeagerjaques" **(A/N ICHIGO AND GRIMMY ARE MARRIED 3)**

I just looked on them and said;

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques"

The boy with black hair stretched out his hand

"Harry Potter, I'm sorry that I screamed on you" He shook Ichigo's hand

"Hermione Granger, Pleased to meet you" She shook his hand

"Ron Weasley" He shook his hand

"So, now that everybody knows everybody and stuff. Were is the food. I'm hungry"

Right then a old lady opened the door and said;

"Do you want anything from the carridge sweetys?"

I pushed Ichigo from my lap and rose up

"Yeah, Uhh... I want thoose, thoose and thoose, and that. Oh, and that to"

"That is 12 sickels and 8 knuts darling"

I looked in my pockets and ignored the tick on my forehead that appered at the 'Darling'

"Ichiiiigggooooo, give me money"

He stood up and gave her the money

"Have a good night" She closed the door and went away.

I sat down and Ichigo took his seat in my lap

"Gimme thoose Grimmy" I gave him some weird box with beans in it.

He opened it and took a bean, he looked on it and put it in his mouth.

"It. Tastes. Liver." He opened the window and spat it out.

I started to laugh, so he took a gray/brown bean and shooved it in my mouth.

I chewed it a bit and spat it out to.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IT TASTED LIKE NNOITRA SMELLS!"**

Ichigo laughed at that and I shooved a red bean down _his _throat.

"Strawberry. Do you wanna die Grimmjow?"

He shooved a blue bean down my throat as payback

"CAT HAIR?..." I spat it out "Do _You_ wanna die?

"Pfft, as if _You_ could kill _me?"_

Harry, Hermione and Ron kept watching us with intrest.  
>And we kept shooving beans down each others throat -A lot went out of the window-, until the box were empty.<p>

"Too bad we ran out of them. Wanna eat theese now?" Ichigo pointed at the Pumpkin Pasty

"Sure" I took one and ate it, it tasted okay.

"Clear, it tastes okay" He took one and ate it,

"Pumpkin?"

"Yeah"

"The wizards sure eats strange things"

"How can you eat when you have a hole in you're neck Ichigo? Let alone live?" Hermione looked curious

"Well, It's like a invisible pipe in the hole, and the pipe is conected to my stomach, but the food is also invisible when it goes through this pipe... This pipe dosen't exist, but it's easier to explain that way. And I'm born this way so I have no problems with breathing or things like that"

"Wow, is it the same way for Grimmjow?"

"Yeah"

And we kept blabbering for a while. Then a voice boomed through the train,

"We're at Hogwarts now. Let the bags stay, they transports to the castle later"

"Let's go Ichigo"

"Naah, I don't wanna go. Let's make this quick. He wanted to talk to us anyway"

Ichigo took my hand and Sonioed to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, I take it you're Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

"Yes, we are, but Kurosaki is my old name, I'm a Jeagerjaques now"

"Of course, anyways I would like to present you to the students at the dinner that is in 13 minutes"

"Sure"

"I would also like if you could keep an eye on Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, don't let the students see you before I present you"

"Okay"

"You have your room on the fifth floor, It's a painting with a meadow and a guy with white clothes sitting on a stone.

I thought it would be nice to be undisturbed by questions, you choose password there"

"Okay, thank you alot" We walked out of his office and Ichigo grabbed my hand and Sonioed us to the great hall, on the rafters.

"Ichigo? How did you know were Dumbledores office were?"

"Easy, he had the largest reiatsu here"

"And how did you know were this room were?"

"Also easy. Harry is supposed to be there, I just went where his reiatsu were"

"Pfft, what ever"

"You're just jealous that you didn't figure that out" He looked away, but I knew he was smirking.

"Fuck you Ichigo"

"I love you too Grimm"

"I know you do"

I kissed him lightly and a make out session started

_**~Ichigo Jeagerjaques POV~**_

"-lcome the new gaurds, Ichigo Jeagerjaques and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" Cheers, lot's of them.

I broke the kiss

"G-grimmjow, he has introduced us, we gotta go down"

"Okay okay"

"Don't let them get even an idea of our real power"

"Okay" He grinned like a idiot

I grabbed Zangetsu out of no where **(A/N He just teleported Zangetsu or something. Don't ask how)**

Grimmjow and I sonidoed and appered infront of the teachers table.

"Zangetsu" I whispered quiet.

Snoflakes were falling and surrownding us, It looked freaking awesome with our white uniforms and special hair,

"Pantera" Grimmjow muttered

Panther spirits -or "Patronuses" as the Wizards called them- that glowed dark blue appered and danced around us.

I stepped forward and sheated Zangetsu.

"I'm Ichigo Jeagerjaques, I'm supposed to guard this place, don't act violent I might take you as a threat, pleased to meet you" I stepped back

Grimmjow had his hands behind his head and walked forward

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I'm very... Protective over things I like, so keep you're hands of Ichigo if you value you're life"

He smiled maniaclly and stepped back

One student shouted;

"Why? Are you his brother or something?"

Grimmjow smirked

"No, he's my wife" That shut him up

"Well, go on with what ever you were doing. Godnight" I smiled and hit Grimmjow on the head hard.

Hard enough to make him hit head first in the floor and make a crack in it.

The students and the teachers were staring, Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkeled.

**"ICHIGO YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!"** He was struggling to get his head out of the crack

"Hrm, hrm"

I looked to the side to see a toad in pink. Ewww.

"Yes?" I smiled as fakely as possible at the same time I made a ugly face inside my brain towards her

"You're guards, you're supposed to protect the school, not fight with each others"

She talked in a sickly sweet way that made me wanna cleave her head off.

"Sorry Professor, but my wife can be very idiotic sometimes, I will tell him to better" I smiled again and gagged in my mind.

"Don't let it happend again"

"Of course not Professor"

**"ICHIGO! WHO ARE YOU CALLING WIFE HUH? YOU'RE THE UK-"** I pushed his head down with my foot

"Finish that sentence and I **will** make Gin, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra and many more, torture you in 292 days, 3 hours and 9 minutes when we get back to Las Noches"

I smiled with my head tilted

**"BU-"**

"Let's go. _Now_" My smile grew bigger

"Yeah yeah" I grabbed him and sonidoed to the 5th floor and walked to the painting Dubledore described

"That did fuckin' hurt you know" He looked at me with narrowed eyes

"Yeah I know, it was supposed to do"

"Thanks for making me feel a whole lot better"

"I'll make up for it Grimmy"

He smirked and said;

"Sure"

"Soo, what is the password gonna be Grimm?"

"StrawUke-Chan?"

"No. Still want me to make up for it? If you want it shut up"

"Hueco Mundo, is the password"

A painting with a guy that looked scary alike Ishida opened and said;

"Hm" **(A/N Is that even a word?)**

I walked in through the painting and looked around.

It was a pretty big room. Marine blue walls and a fireplace at the wall oposite the door.

There was cozy darkbrown sofas around the fireplace and there was also a big cream colored rug that were infront of the fireplace.

There was a nice kitchen placed 5 meters from the fireplace, with an bench island and mahogny benches.

Beside the Kitchen were a door I presumed were in to the bathroom.

There was a nice little table for two in the middle of the room, and a bar at the west side of the room. Beside the bar there was a

mahogny door, I opened the door and saw a huge king sized bed with dark green covers, the walls were dark red with golden flowers on them, there were also a wardrobe filled with our daily Espada clothing

"Go take a shower"

"No, I wan-"

"Take. A. Shower. Grimmjow" I smiled sweetly, because I know I'm scary as hell when I do this.

He almost ran to the bathroom and I heard the shower start.

_**~Grimmjow Jeagerjaques POV~**_

_**[LEMON WARNING PEOPLE :D]  
><strong>_

When I came out of the shower I pulled on a white bathrobe and went into the bedroom where some strange noises came from.

My mouth dropped when I opened the door and saw Ichigo on the bed.

On his stomach with his chin pressed against the sheets, and as cream on the cake.

Naked and fingering him self.

I moaned a the sight, Ichigo heard that of course and moaned

"G-Grimmjow-w... Ahh, haa... T-taaake m-me... Ngghh, Mnn"

And hey, who was I to say no?

I ripped of the bathrobe and threw it on the floor, I went to my bag that in some way came up here and grabbed a lube bottle.

I smeared some over my very erected cock.

I went over to Ichigo and licked at his earlobe

"You're a dirty boy Ichigo, and dirty boys must be punished"

I removed his fingers and put my dick there and slammed in.

"NGHAAAAAAAH!"

"Haah, aah. You're as tight as e-ever Ichigo"

"S-shut up, nghh. Harder"

"With pleasure, ahh"

I slammed in and Ichigo screamed

"H-hit it again!"

"Here?" I smirked and slammed as hard as I could on his prostate

"AAHH! Y-yeah"

I shoved in and grabbed his cock and stroked it in time with my thursts

"F-faster! Ahh, H-harder!"

I slammed in so hard that the bed moved with my thursts

"W-want more Berry?"

"Ye-yes... Gri-grimmy, I'm... Aahhh, ngggh... Ahh... AHHH!"

Ichigo came screaming and that was of course the triggering to my release.

I didn't bother to slip out of him, so I just lay there panting with him,

"If this is what happends when you hit me, don't mind hitting me again"

A vein popped up in his head and I hugged him tighter.

"I love you Ichigo"

"I love you to Grimmjow"

With that, we fell asleep

_**~Ichigo Jeagerjaques POV~**_

I woke up with Grimmjow inside of me, not a totally bad feeling.

But it became horrible when it was dryed cum on your ass, on your stomach. And if became worse when your hair were greasy and damp of sweat.

I gripped his cock lightly and took it out of me. "Gnnh"

I made a grimarse and walked into the bathroom

I saw this huge tub and jumped in, happy to get away the dryed cum

And it was pretty awesome with colored bubbles.

When I was done, Grimmjow were sitting on the edge of the bed

"Morning Grimmy, take a shower"

"Morning Berry, sure, are you making breakfast to me?"

He made that super cute 'Homeless-Kitty-Take-Me-Home-And-Feed-Me' look

"If you hurry, maybe"

He grinned and walked to the bathroom

I walked to the kitchen and started making pancakes

If you wonder why we eat here instead of the great hall, it's because Grimmjow liked to sexuall harass me when ever we ate.

I would rather not have the students see that if you know what I mean.

6 minutes later Grimmjow came out of the shower smelling roses.

If I said that to him though, I would be pretty much dead. Not.

I put plates on the table and scooped up pancakes on the plates.

I took two forks and stabbed the forks into the pancakes.

Grimmjow sat down in a pink bathrobe and ate like a 3 years old

"Grimmjow, make it less messier, cause, I'm not cleaning away that"

"Aww, but Ichi Nii-san. You're supposed to" Thoose damned puppy eyes...

"Maybe, do you have anything to offer to make me do it?" I smirked mentally knowing what he would offer

"A kiss?"

"Sure. Wait wha-"

"Thank you Ichigo" He smiled and sonioded to the big hall.

"Fucking asshole..." I smirked and thought of a plan to use tonight.

**(A/N Okay, so this is the end of the first part :3 I'm pretty slow to update, but I will Try to make the other chapter within a week :D Seyaaa then)**


	2. Payback Time Bitch?

Berry & Kitty on Hogwarts

_**~Grimmjow and Ichigo are going to Hogwarts to protect a certain Harry Potter in his fifth year~**_

_**Ichigo is the Zero Espada and Ichigo went over to the "dark side" **_

_**This is Yaoi. If ya don't like hardcore stuff, there is a red X button in the uppercorner~**_

_.net/full/ 22 / 42 - This is Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo has no shirt under the jacket, and he has white Hakamas, like Aizen has in Hueco Mundo._

_Ichigos Hollow hole is on his neck. _

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

**"SCREAMING"**

"Letters and stuff"

_**Disclamier: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

_**~In the big hall, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques POV~**_

People screamed when I appered in the big hall. On a table. With my foot in a blueberry pot.

**"AWW FUUUCK! THAT WAS MY NEW SHOES!"**

I cursed and jumped off the table, Ichigo appered beside me, standing on toe

"Grimmjow, go up and change shoes..." Ichigo smirked at me and jumped of the table and walked to the gryffindor table and sat down.

I sonidoed to our room again and changed shoes, I walked to Ichigo and screamed:

**"NNOITRA TOOK THE WRONG SIZE ON PRUPPOSE!"**

"Blame your self, you let him pack, wouldn't suprise me if you can't have any of your clothes"

**"THANK YOU KUROSAKI FOR YOUR FUCKIN' SUPPORT!"**

"K-kurosaki? Do you m-mean that you w-wanna divorce with m-me?" He looked up at me with teary eyes and with his lip shivering

"N-NO! I-I said that cuz you know before you became an Espada, I said so..."

"S-so you're mad at m-m-me?" A tear rolled down his cheek

"N-no Ichi, come here"

_**~Ichigo Jeagerjaques POV~**_

I let the fake tears fall freely and stood up, causing lots of students to stare,

**"I LOVED YOU GRIMM, FUCK YOU!"** I soniodoed to our room and smirked  
><em>"Payback time bitch" <em>

I felt his presence and laid down on the bed, fake crying

"I-Ichi, come here"

"Go away asshole!"

He sat down on the bed and put his hand on mine

"Ichigo, I didn't mean it like that, and you know that"  
>"Apperently not since we're here!"<p>

"I said I'm sorry baby!"

He turned me around and I sat on his lap, purposly rocking my hips back and forth on his... Parts...

"Wanna make it up?" I put on my virgin face with blush and the limited edition; Plump lips and glossy eyes.

"Sure" He smirked and I massaged his crotch

He pushed me so that I laid on the bed outsprawled and he pushed of my hakamas and my 'shirt'

He licked on my boxers making me moan loudly, extra loudly since I was virgin edition today

"M-more there! I-it feels so gooood!"

He took of my boxers and swallowed me whole

**"AHH, NGH, MORE,** I-it feels great G-Grimm"

He smirked and deep throated me making me scream like, well. Like a virgin.

**(A/N *Start singing 'Like a virgin' :D*)**

I pushed him away, making him look at me with a 'What the hell' look

"I-I wan-wanna pleasure y-you to G-Grimmjow-s-sama"

He smirked and laid down, I took of his pants and boxers, and his cock stood up from its prison

"Get to it now Ichig-" I sonioed around the bed, quickly cuffing him to the bed posters with reiatsu repressing pink fluffy cuffs

I licked on his dick

**"ICHIGO, WHAT'S GOING ON!"**

I rose up and smirked a devils smile

"Thoose fucking dishes was a bitch to clean. Paybacks a bitch Grimmjow"

Then, I walked out of the room ignoring his screams and vulgararitiy

I went to the sofa and turned on the tv and put it on loudly

**"HAVE FUN GRIMM!"** I smiled evily

"**WHEN I GET AWAY FROM HERE I WILL KILL YOU!"**

**"OKAY! GOOD LUCK, YOU'LL NEED IT!"**

After 30 minutes I went into our bed room and Grimmjow were moaning in pain of being denied realease for so long.

I felt sorry for him so I went up and licked his dick

"Ich-Ichigo, changed your mind?"

"No, I felt sorry for your weak ass"

I licked more and sucked on the head and then I took in him whole and stroked my tounge on the underside.

"Ahhh, hnnn... Faster Ichigo!"

I obeyed and bobbed up and down and he came fast, shooting his seed in my mouth, making me swallow it all and stroking him hard again, sitting down on his now again hard cock, "Hmmm, ahh... B-big, d-did you get bigger Grimm?"

"N-no, you just got t-t-tighter damnnnn"

I unlocked the handcuffs and Grimmjow pulled out from me and flipped me around and slammed into me brutally

"Y-you sissy, h-harder fuck ass!"

"You asked for it slut"

I moaned and panted and Grimmjow grunteded **(A/N I don't know if thats a word, but I'm from Sweden so spare me D:)**

My legs felt like jello and I couldn't support my legs anymore

"Stay awake Ichi, I'm not done with you yet bitch"

He continued to pound into me and after a while he came growling;

"Ichiiii, aahh"

I wimpered when he pulled out of me

"I love you Ichigo, remember that. If you forget, come to me and I will _make_ you remember"

I blushed and cuddled into his well chisled chest

_**~In the Gryffindor guys dorm~**_

"Dude, am I crazy, or does it sound like someone is moaning?"

"Yes you're crazy, you're obviosly dreaming pervert, go back to sleep"

"Blahblah blah, shut up"

"Shut up yourself Fred"

_**~The next day Ichigo Jeagerjaques POV~**_

I woke up and my ass was sore as hell, I limped to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then I walked into our room and dressed.

I threw clothes on Grimmjow and said;

"Wake up asshole"

He muttered something and disappered under the covers.

I sighed and threw Pantera at him

"Wake up before I shove Pantera up your ass"

He sat up and groaned

"What, why do I need to go up?"

"Well, we are guards. We are sitting on lessons, looking how the system works"

"Witch lesson am I in?"

"Uh, I think it was Defens Against Dark Arts, short DA, with Umbrige. It begins in 30 minutes, hurry"

He made a grimarse and said;

"Where is the classroom?"

"Dunno, stalk Harry, it's him you're supposed to protect"

"What will you do then?"

"Guard the grounds"

"Why do you get the easiest job? I'm getting to sit with the frog in one hour!"

"Because... Well... Shit happends Grimm"

I sonidoed to the great hall and smiled

~Grimmjow Jeagerjaques POV~

That fucking asshole. Well, he just have him self to blame if I kill her...

I smirked and dressed.

I hope the frog was ready for some hell.

**(A/N I'm really really really sorry that it's so short. I've been unable to upload since my internet broke and I've been in hell for the last 3 weeks *SADFACE* I will update as fast as I can ofc :3 I hate my teachers since they have tests 24/7 :(((( **

**And it doesn't help that I've been without mahh Yaoi *SOOOB*)**


	3. Frogtime and Detention

Berry & Kitty on Hogwarts

_**~Grimmjow and Ichigo are going to Hogwarts to protect a certain Harry Potter in his fifth year~**_

_**Ichigo is the Zero Espada and Ichigo went over to the "dark side" **_

_**This is Yaoi. If ya don't like hardcore stuff, there is a red X button in the uppercorner~**_

_static . zerochan . net/full/ 22 / 42 / 564622 . jpg - This is Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo has no shirt under the jacket, and he has white Hakamas, like Aizen has in Hueco Mundo._

_Ichigos Hollow hole is on his neck. _

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

**"SCREAMING"**

"Letters and stuff"

_**Disclamier: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

_**~Previous~**_

_That fucking asshole. Well, he just have him self to blame if I kill her..._

_I smirked and dressed._

_I hope the frog was ready for some hell._

_**~Grimmjow Jeagerjaques POV~**_

When I dressed I saw that my new shoes was dirty. I pouted and opened the door-

I went- Wait. I don't pout. I shaked my head and disappered. _**(A/N Crap I'm making Grimmy Uke-ish ):)**_

_**~Later~**_

I walked to the DA lesson and into the room, I was a little late but you know what they say, fancy people are always late.

"Hrm hrm"

"Huh? What" I looked up at Umbitc- Umbridge

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here to watch this class"

"Well, sit down and don't bother me"

"Hn" I sat down on an empty desk in the back and fell into a light sleep.

I woke some minutes later and heard the frog say (Disgustingly girlish and icky) ;

"-Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little creepy laugh.

"Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice. I closed my eyes and stretched.

"No, but -"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -" _"No hag, but in the real world they would be attacked and killed"_

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said

an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!" _"Don't kill it, don't kill it, don't kill it"_

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Yeah we did," Harry said bitterly not really liking that he learned so much from a Death Eater; but at least he took comfort in the fact it was most likely the same information he would have learned from the really Moody.

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -" _"If you kill it, Ichigo will take away smex hours in 2 weeks" _My eyebrow twitched

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter." My hands twitched and I wished dearly that I would have brought Pantera with me

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry. His temper, which seemed to have been bubbling just beneath the surface all day, was reaching boiling point.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool.

Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." I took down my legs from the desk, ready to strangle the bitch

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

Blood was dripping down from my hands, I was digging my nails deeper and deeper into my palm.

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly.

"Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died.

They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear." I sonidoed away before I would do something stupid like killing the bitch.

_**~Ichigo Jeagerjaques POV~**_

I sat down beside the lake and sighed, then a huge waterblast appered.

I jumped up on my feets and relaxed when I saw grimmjow in the middle of the lake.

He sonidoed to me and the water from the blast rained down.

"Oi, Grimmjow. What happened?"

"That-that-**THAT OLD DISGUSTING FROG IS GOING ON MY NERVES! I JUST WANNA STICK MY HAND INTO HER STOMACH AND RIP HER SPINE OUT AND THEN-"**

I covered his mouth since we were getting quite the looks from people. I whispered sharply to him;

"Shut up Grimmjow, you don't have to scream" I took my hand away from his mouth

**"YES I HAVE T-"** I slapped my hand over his mouth again, and this time so hard that his head made a small crack in the ground

"Be quiet Grimm, explain quietly or else I will kill you and feed your balls too the squid! And what happened to your hand?"

He looked at his thumbs and muttered;

"Well, I got really pissed and instead on wringing her neck I took it out on my own hand..."

I got a tick mark in my forehead but let it go. I would punish him later tonight...

I licked my lips and Grimm stared at me weirdly and moved out of my range

"Stop it. You're creeping me out pervert"

"Sorry, now tell me"

"That old fucking frog bitch from hell gave them a book for 5 year olds. Then she said 'There aren't any evil things in the world, who would wanna harm you kids?' I was _**this**_ close to rip her skull open" I held my fingers 0.0001 millimeters away from eachothers

"And Harry couldn't shut up, so he got himself detention for a week"

"I can sit on the detentions if you wanna"

"Thanks..."

_**~Time skip~**_

I carassed Grimmjows hair and sighed

"Well, I have to go now, Harry is going to detention now"

"Seya, please kill her Ichi"

"You wish..."

I sonidoed away and appered in a pink room with flowers and pink kittys. EVERYWHERE.

I flinched and leaned against the wall.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here, do you need help with anything?"

_"Who would ask you about anything?"_

"I'm sitting in on this detention"

"And why is that?"

"I'm supposed to guard Harry, so if anything appers, I'll kill it"

"Be quiet and stand down there then"

"Sure"

I looked at Harry and frowned, he already got a quill and a parchment, I was late and who knew what Umbitch could have said to Harry already?

Harry rolled his eyes because of nothing and started writing. My eyes narrowed when I saw that what ever he wrote on the paper appered on his hand.

I didn't say anything under the entire detention. I just watched Harrys hand and the wound that became deeper and deeper for every sentence.

My eyes narrowed anymore when I realised that I couldn't report this.

Protecting Harry was my mission, and if she became a threat to the safty of Hogwarts I would kill her.

But if I killed Umbitch the Ministry would take that as a threat and that might trigger a war.

I sighed and pushed the matter aside, I would think of it tonight...

"Did the message sink in Mr. Potter?" The frog asked and smiled that ugly smile

"Yes Professor. Umbridge"

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow"

He rose up and walked out of the classroom. I sonidoed and appered beside him

"Let me heal that"

Okay, you probably wonder how I can heal people. Well, that whining Orihime taught me some healing and I listened.

And no I'm not using lame butterflyes or elfes... Anyways, I healed Harrys hand with my dark reiatsu and his wound closed up and hopefully stopped hurting.

"Does it feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"No problem, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah"

I flashstepped back to mine and Grimmjows room and opened the painting after muttering the password.

Grimmjow was lying on the couch with his hand in his pants

"Grimmjow!" I flopped down on his stomach

"Gnuughswhf" He mumbeled something and some drool ran down his cheek

"What?" I said teasingly and rubbed my ass on his stomach

"Get offff meeh" I smirked and leaned back on the couch

"What did you say huh?"

"Get the fuck off me Ichi, my hand and hurting my balls"

I chuckled and rose up

"Lets go to sleep Mr. Balls"

"Grmuuuh"

I shaked my head and threw him onto my shoulder

"Hghuu"

"I hope for your sake that you ain't drooling on my shirt"

I felt him wipe something away and threw him on the bed

I laid down beside him and thought

_"I didn't think on the Umbitch problem or punish Grimmjow. Oh well, I'll do that tomorrow..."_

I fell asleep with Grimmjow drooling beside me

_**~The next day~**_

I woke up with Grimmjows body ontop of mine and groaned when I felt a wet spot on my collarbone.

Grimmjow had drooled on my collarbone the whole night.

I shoved him of the bed and wiped away the drool

"Disgusting Grimm!"

"Shup up" He rose and walked like a zombie towards the bathroom.

He walked into the wall instead, I laughed and walked into the bathroom my self.

In the middle of my shower I felt Grimmjow embrace me and rub his erection on my thigh.

"So you're finally awake enough too sonido huh?"

"Yeah, I'm also awake enough to fuck"

"I can see that..."

I turned around and kissed him deeply

My cock became hard and I moaned when he stroked it.

I took a step forward and forgot that we were in a shower. I slipped and grabbed Grimmjow, as result he also fell.

His head hit a hard edge and it started bleeding.

**"GOD MOTHERFUCKING HELL! WHEN I'M HORNY SOMETHING ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY!"**

He shouted and stood up. I sighed and helped him out of the shower.

"Not always, you got laid yesterday and yesterday yesterday, now sit"

He sat down on the toilet lid and proceeded to mutter ugly things.

I patted his wound and put a pink patch on it

"Why a pink one"

"Because that was the only one"

"Hmfp"

I threw him a towel and walked out to our room naked. I dressed and sonidoed down to the Great Hall.

I sat down beside Ron who looked like he was about to throw up

"Why so green Ron?"

"It's the Quiddich outtakes today, he's gonna try out for the Keeper" Hermione said while she picked a toast

"Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll make it"

"Thanks" He said and shoved some porridge into his mouth

I nodded and took a toast myself.

When the breakfast was done Harry and the gang went out to the Quiddich pitch, I stalked them and sat down on the stands.

I watched with a small smile as people came rushing in on the pitch, and chuckled when Harry started screaming at people.

I stood up and went to stand with Hermione.

I put my arms on the rail and watched as some dude named 'Mclaggen' tryed out.

He saved the first four and was about too save the fifth when I heard Hermione whisper a spell and Mclaggen went to the right ring instead of the left ring.

I smirked and clapped my hands when Ron sat up on his broom, he shot up in the air and flew infront of the rings.

He saved every ball shooten at him and was pronunced Keeper.

Mclaggen didn't look too happy and he showed it since he ran towards Harry and started complaining, Harry just shooed him away and went to congratulate Ron.

I sighed and sonidoed to mine and Grimmjows room again for the 10th time today (It felt like it...)

I went into our room and laid down on our bed.

I pushed off my pants and my eyelids dropped when I started pleasure myself.

_**~Grimmjow Jeagerjaques POV~**_

I dragged my feets into our room, irritated after guarding the grounds 5 hours...

My eyes blinked when I saw Ichigo naked outsprawled on the bed, masturbating.

As on order, my own manhood rose up and twitched

"Ichigo..." His head jerked up and he blushed

"W-what are you doing here"

"Well, I was tired..."

"Go to sleep then!"

"Pfft- Yeah right" I smirked and sonidoed to his side, he blushed and covered himself

"Well, I won't go away you know..." I licked his earlobe and smirked

_**~Tiny timeskip, Ichigo Jeagerjaques POV~**_ (Sorry for the POV change)

"Shh Ichigo, an elf could hear us and we would get busted!"

"Hnghh G-grimmjow stop i-it then-ahhhhh"

He pushed his finger in and out of my asshole

"Why? You make such wonderful sounds Ichi-chan"

"Stop- Ahhhh"

"No"

"Nhhhg"

He pressed my prostate and rubbed it

I held a hand over my mouth to muffle any sounds I made

He took his finger out of my ass, making me whimper with disappointment

"Wh-why did you stop?"

"Well, don't cover up your mouth Ichigo, I wanna hear"

"Bu-"

"Moan louder"

"C-can't, the e-elves could-hngg could bu-bust us-nghhh"

"Did you forget? You can't open it unless you're us or Dumbledore..." _**(A/N Ehuum, well that's a very bad/fucked up reason that he would shut up, but it started the lemon)**_

"Why did you act like someone would come in here!"

"Well, I just wanted to see how pleasure affect you, and your memory is a tad bit better when you don't have something up your ass"

The things I wanted to say to him came out unheard when he rubbed my prostate extra hard, making me moan really loud and a string of drool dribbled down my mouth.

He pounded my prostate with his finger and smirked

"Lets take this up a notch shall we?"

He put in three fingers in my ass and rubbed, pressed and stroked my prostate making me a moaning mess on the bed

Then he drew out his fingers and licked them, then he stroked my body feather lightly and with out a warning slappedd me on the ass.

He then licked the slowly rosy red handforming bruise and said;

"How bad do you want it"

"R-really bad Grimm"

"Beg or you wont be getting anything"

I gritted my teeth because of pleasure and irritation, but since my balls felt like they were turning blue, I swallowed my pride and said;

"Grimm, put your cock inside of me"

"The magic word?" He was enjoying this. Bastard

"P-plea-**AHHH"**

He plunged into me and started humping me like a dog

**"FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"** He got an sadistic look in his eyes and smirked as a drop of sweat ran down his eyebrow

"You asked for it slut"

He pulled out and slammed in in my ass. His thurst hit my prostate with amazing power. I screamed and moaned like a whore in heat. Then, my eyes became as big as plates as he changed too his released form.

His hair grew longer and fell over me like a curtain, and god. His dick grew spikes like a cat.

He continued his fucking and I screamed like it was the end of the world. The spikes was wonderful, they made every hit on my prostate feel like 10 hits at the same time.

I came in no time and moaned hoarsly with my broked voice. I felt him pull out of me and something warm dribbled down my thighs.

"T-t-tha-t wa-was totally the b-best sex ever."

"Yeah, it was amazing" He had changed back to him 'human' form.

I whimpered when he started stroking my hair, and before I fell asleep, a tiny voice said teasingly

"Hehe, Ichigo-chan, seems like you're the one that got fucked up huh?"

I ignored him and closed my eyes.

_**HOLY BACON. I UPDATED, no seriosly. I suck at that, I don't really have an excuse except; **_

_**I had no so whatever inspiration. But now I got it, I'm really gonna try my hardest to update as often and soon as possible. **_

_**I'm sorry for my horrible spelling and grammar, I was stressing too get this done, and I'm also using WordPad, which sucks because of the none-autocorrect.**_

_**Well, now too the people who gave me the inspiration to write this. **_

_**Ranger Mitsuki, jgood27, Bloodraven1500, Bwahahahaha (You know who you are XD)**_

_**End-of-Banana, unlucky XIII. **_

_**Thank you for reviewing :3**_

_**Now, I will go evil. I got a bunch of people who put this on Story alert. And 10 reviews. PEOPLEEEE! I really need too know what you think of this story, and when I say review, I mean review. **_

_**Not just a; "Continue" or something like that, but a few sentences and the truth is all I'm asking for. If you think it's good, write why and if it's bad, write why. If it is bad, I need too work on something, and you can help me with making my stories better.. **_

_**So on the comming chapters, lift your fingers and write a review, you can even flame it if you want too! Review and stop freeloading, Pwease? For little Swedish me? :3**_


End file.
